1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to outdoor lounge chairs and more specifically it relates to a sun following swivel beach chair. The sun following swivel beach chair will allow a person sitting thereon to rotate the chair three hundred and sixty degrees to follow the movement of the sun in the sky.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous outdoor lounge chairs have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,824,170 to Goldmeier; 4,842,335 to Wunderlich; 5,046,782 to Lundeen; 5,078,451 to Sobel and 5,395,157 to Rollo et al. all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.